dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steak and Mr. Goodheavens vs Sans and Papyrus
NO RULES; JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre-Battle Location: Snowdin The wind was howling, and the camera zooms in on what appears to be a human child, only it wasn't a human. It had a knife in it's hand, which reflected the moonlight like a lake. It's face was expressionless-- no, that's not the right word. It's face was... Determined. It stood, staring at a figure in the distance. It was tall and skinny, but it wore a bulky piece of armour on the top half of it's torso. On top of that, it wore a red cape, which waved in the wind. This figure, of course, was Papyrus the Skeleton. I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU! Papyrus yelled over the howling wind, with a tear in his non-existent eye. The thing that was facing him, the thing that wasn't a human, took a step forward. But Papyrus didn't back down. He wanted to believe in it until the very end, to believe that it could become a good person. The thing took another step forward. Papyrus still didn't back down. Instead, he took a step forward as well. He extended his arms, to try to give the monster comfort. To show it that there is hope. SLASH! Papyrus stumbled back. He looked down, and he saw a stab wound in his battle body. He looked back up, and he didn't see a bit of remorse in the thing's eyes. He looked hard, he stared as intently as he could, but there was no sorrow. Tears started to flow from his eye sockets, and his body fell to dust. I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU! Papyrus's head fell to the ground, and he looked up at the creature that had done this to him. He could have been angry, he could have been vengeful, but he wasn't. He wanted to believe that it could become a good person. He was clearly mistaken. The mass-killer took one last step forward, and crushed Papyrus's skull beneath it's foot. Pieces of bone got lodged into the fresh snow, mixing with the ashes of his body. Meanwhile... Location: Death Valley Two skeletons stood in the middle of a barren desert, waiting as the sun set over a city in the distance. There was a tall skeleton, and he was dressed in a nice suit. His name was Mr. Goodheavens. He looked anxious. He paced back and forth, looking at his watch. Oh dear, oh my. Where are they? He checked his watch again. Just give it some time. This response came from the second skeleton, a shorter one in green with a hat. His name was Steak. We're on a SCHEDULE, my good man! I do hope they show up soon! Mr. Goodheavens snapped at steak. Suddenly, a third skeleton appeared. He looked around, and let out a scream. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! While Steak was clearly startled, Mr. Goodheavens put his head in his hand, and sighed, as if this were an ordinary occasion. After he had finished screaming, the third skeleton took in a deep breath. P- PA- PAPYRUS. A pleasure to meet you, Papyrus. WAIT, WHAT. The new skeleton, Papyrus, was clearly confused. Papyrus. That's your name. '' ''PAPYRUS? That's correct. WHY PAPYRUS? You don't happen to remember your name in life, do you? NO... Just what I thought, my good man. Mr. Goodheavens proceeded to point Papyrus in the direction of a red car, in which Steak was sitting in the driver's seat. WAIT, WHERE ARE WE GOING? To the city, Sir! Papyrus climbed into the car, and they rode in silence. After a few minutes, Papyrus finally spoke up. SO, WHO ARE YOU GUYS? I'm Steak, and this is Mr. Goodheavens. We're Greeters. GREETERS? At this, Mr. Goodheavens got excited. He looked at Steak, ready to ask him something. Go ahead. Steak replied before Mr. Goodheaveno had even asked the question, as if he knew what he was about to ask. Ahem... We Greeters are volunteers who help the newly deceased in becoming functioning members of our society! Just imagine if you had appeared in the middle of Death Valley with nobody to greet you! You wouldn't know what to do! You'd be naked and scared in the middle of nowhere... WELL, I'M NAKED AND SCARED RIGHT NOW... Hey, we're here. Welcome to Farwolaeth City! Papyrus looked out of his window, and saw massive buildings towering overhead. Lights were flashing, and sounds were being made everywhere. WOWEE! WHERE ARE WE GOING NOW? To get you some clothes, of course! I know just the place! '' The red car pulled up next to Maddame Herringbone's and they all got out. When Mr. Goodheavens opened the door, a little bell rang. ''Ah, hello Maddame Herringbone! This is Papyrus, he's new around here. A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU! Ah, of course! What can I do for you gentlemen tonight? I think that Papyrus is in need of some clothes, don't you? Definitely! Feel free to browse, Papyrus! Oi, nothing to expensive, alright? Don't be silly, it's on me. Anything for you two. Why, thank you Maddame Herringbone! While Mr. Heavens and Maddam Herringbone spoke, Papyrus looked at the racks. He saw a piece of armor, with a red cape hanging from the shoulders. It looked familiar to him, somehow. He suddenly remembered something, albeit a small something. He remembered a small child that wasn't a human-- he wasn't sure what it was. He looked at the piece of armor, and suddenly felt the urge to own it, as if it was something important to him. Oh, you're too funny! Mr. Goodheavens and Maddamme Herringbone spoke, both laughing as hard as they could. When Mr. Goodheavens turned to Papyrus, however, his mood changed entirely. What is that?!? IT'S MY BATTLE BODY! It's appalling, is what it is. How about something more classy, like a shirt or a suit? BUT--'' 'Ah, give the kid whatever the hell he wants. It's not like it's going to matter to you what he does with his death. ''' But... But... Maddamme Herringbone, why do you even carry something like that? I'm not entirely sure... Well, thanks again. Come on, Heavens. Let's find this guy a home and get him the hell out of our deaths. '' Three Days Later... Location: Judgement Hall The same child from earlier was standing in the middle of a large hall, watching as a short skeleton in a hoodie slept in front of it. This skeleton was '''Sans. The child took a step towards Sans, and swung it's knife. Sans suddenly jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid the attack. What, did you think that I was just gonna stand there and tak--''' Suddenly, the child swung again. This time, it hit Sans square on the chest, making a deep gash. Sans fell to the ground, ketchup gushing from the hole in his chest. '''I... I'm going to Grilby's... Do you want anything, Papyrus? Sans started to limp away, before teleporting into his favorite restaurant. For the first time since it had started it's killing spree, the child grinned. Only one more to go... Sans appeared in the middle of Grilby's, and everybody gasped. It wasn't because he had teleported in, no, that was normal. It was because he was hurt. Everyone was silent as he limped up to the bar. Hey, Grilby. I'll have a ketchup. Like usual. Grilby quickly ran into the back to grab a bottle of ketchup, but when he returned, it was too late. Sans had bled out in his stool. Meanwhile... Location: Farwolaeth City Papyrus had heard that there was a newly dead person coming to live in the same building as him. He was dying of anticipation. Not litterally; he' was already dead. He had prepared a basket full of goodies, and he had even cleaned his Battle Body. He waited a few hours, and he heard the voices of Steak and Mr. Goodheavens down the hall. '''''Take care, Sans. Sans. Papyrus had heard that name before. He didn't know where, but he had. Thanks, Steak. That voice. Papyrus had heard that voice before. He felt as though he should be remembering something important, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Slam. His new neighbor's door had shut, and he heard Steak and Mr. Goodheavens leaving. Papyrus quickly got up, and grabbed his basket. He walked down the hall, as quickly as he could without seeming eccentric. He knocked on the door, and it opened. He wasn't prepared for what was on the other side. Papyrus saw the face of a skeleton that he had recognized, somebody important. He was wearing a familiar blue hoodie, and his attitude seemed relaxed. Memories started to flood back to him, and he remembered everything. He looked at his new neighbor, and the look on his face told him that he had remembered too. SANS?!? PAPYRUS?!? They embraced eachother, not needing words to express their feelings. Papyrus, I thought that you were dead! ' ''I AM, SANS. THIS IS FARWOLAETH CITY, WHERE WE GO WHEN WE DIE! '''That means... Oh god... Sans remembered the kid that had defeated him, and he was suddenly filled with anger. IT'S OKAY; YOU'LL GET USED TO EVERYTHING. HOW ABOUT WE CATCH UP OVER SOME OF MY HOMEMADE SPAGHETTI! You had spaghetti ready for this occasion? HELL NO! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT I LIKED SPAGHETTI! BUT I CAN MAKE SOME NOW! No, that's fine. It's just good to be with you again. Suddenly, a shiver went down Sans' spine. He felt that there was a killer nearby, somebody who needed to pay for their crimes. His eye temporarily flashed blue, and he stormed down the hallway. SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Sans ran up behind his Greeters, who were talking nonchalantly. He grabbed Steak by the shoulder and flipped him around. What the hell? Sans? What are you doing? You've hurt people, Steak. You've affected the lives of hundreds. What are you talking about?!? You know what I'm talking about. LV 5, huh? You're a pretty terrible person. Steak stared at Sans, and he saw that he wasn't kidding. How do you know this? Sans grinned. Not important. Suddenly, a blue glow erupted from the hole in the top of Steak's shirt. What the--'' '''Your SOUL is blue now. Sans suddenly began to slam Steak into the walls of the apartment building, cracking them in the process. What are you doing?!? Stop this!!! What are you?!? Sans was about to continue attacking Steak, when he began to talk. '''''Wait! Look, I ain't proud of what I've done. It tears me apart every day to think of the people I've hurt. But you did it. Sans then slammed Steak into the floor, sending him stories down to the ground. The building suddenly fell, and everybody inside was crushed. Sans and Papyrus were standing outside as they watched the dust clear; Sans had teleported them both out. Suddenly, a thin skeleton emerged from the rubble. It began to dig through, and it found the body of another one. But the body was alive! (Not alive, but you know what I mean.) Steak crawled out, with the help of Mr. Goodheavens, and he looked at Sans, straight in the eye. Fine. Have it your way. Mr. Goodheavens watched on nervously, until he saw Papyrus. His eyes became so angry that they caught on fire. Litterally. You! What have you done?! Sans was fine until he saw you! I- I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! But Mr. Goodheavens wouldn't have it. He balled his fist, and he ran forward, along with Steak. Sans cracked his knuckles, and his eye began glowing blue. Papyrus took a step backwards. Steak and Mr. Goodheavens began charging at Sans and Papyrus. Sans began running forward too, and Papyrus followed, as he didn't have much choice. The two pairs of skeletons got closer to each other, and...'' '' Here We Go! Category:Diegoampage Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Original vs Homage/Ripoff Category:'Undertale vs Helvetica' Themed DBXs Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs